Naruto: Pokemon Adventures
by DexG23
Summary: Takashi Uzumaki, twin brother to Naruto, is setting out on his first pokemon journey. Alongside his friends Hikari and Hanabi, he will set out to take the Kalos region by storm and win the Kalos League.


Naruto: Pokemon Adventures

Chapter 1: The Adventure Begins

**Hello everybody! I know I haven't been updating as of late. I hit the dreaded writer's block and couldn't come up with any ideas. So I decided to act on another idea for a story I had, and here it is! Also thanks to KitsuneDragon for helping me with this chapter. And if anyone has any ideas I am open to them.**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor Pokemon

In the Kalos region a kid at the age of 17 was watching an exhibition match between the champions of the Unova region and the Sinnoh region.

"Garchomp use Dragon Rush!" A bipedal, dark purple Dragon-type Pokemon took off, virtually flying just off the ground, as it was encased in blue energy. The energy then took on the shape of a winged dragon surrounding it! "GAR-"

"Dragonite, Giga Impact!" A big dragon Pokemon charged back with equal fervor.

"GON-"

"CHOMP/NITE!" The attacks met with incredible force.

"And there you go folks, the most powerful attacks these Pokemon have in their-"

The screen went black.

"Ah-wha-!" The teenager that happened to be watching it fell into shock. He would have started ranting if it wasn't for a sickly sweet voice that came from behind the couch. He turned to see his mother in a nightgown covered by a robe, and her Ninetails right beside her, giving its own not so approving look of having to wake up in the middle of the night.

Kushina is both Takashi and his brother's mom. She has long, waist-length red hair, and a hair-trigger temper. Some would say that if she was mad enough her hair would start to move like it was an appendage or something.

"Takashi, what have I told you about staying up late?" The now named Takashi started sweating. He hated when his mother used that voice, and that voice was used for one reason and one reason only. It was when his situation spelled trouble.

"B-but mom, Alder and Cynthia are having an exhi...bition...match..." Takashi's voice started to trail off when he saw that his mother's look intensified.

"Bed...NOW!" Takashi bolted from the couch, up the stairs, and to his room in less than five seconds.

Kushina sighed, "What am I going to do with him? Well let's go back to bed, Kurama."

"Nine." the Fox Pokemon replied.

ssssssssNPAssssssss

"Man, now I don't know who won." Takashi groaned as he flopped on his bed.

"Mom finally dragged you away from the TV, huh bro?", Takashi raised his head to see his pajama-clad brother reading a book.

"Well I don't see you going to bed anytime soon, Naruto." Takashi replied back. Naruto was the older of the Uzumaki twins. Naruto and Takashi looked alike in almost every way. The finer details showing themselves. Both boys had spiky hair but Takashi's looked a little flatter, not sticking up everywhere like his brother's. Their hair color also differentiated, Takashi's being red, Naruto's sunny blonde. They also had whisker marks on their faces, a birth defect as the doctors had put it. Takashi had four on each cheek as opposed to Naruto's three.

"I was just about to. I just decided to see how long it would be before mom got you away from the TV." Naruto continued before jumping into bed. "Besides, we need to get up early if you want to get a starter Pokemon."

"I know, but I would at least like to know who won." Suddenly a loud beeping sounded off. Takashi looked at his bedside table to see his Xtransciever ringing.

"Hello-oh hey Hikari-yeah I saw it but I missed how it ended- Cynthia won? Wow she just seems almost unstoppable huh?" Naruto shook his head at the conversation that was going on, and decided to get some sleep.

The Next Day:

BEEP-BEEP-BEE-Crash!

Takashi yawned and stretched a little as he woke up from knocking the alarm clock to the floor. "Ah, today's the day Naru...to?" Takashi found his brother's bed empty and already made. "Guess he's already up." He picked up his fallen clock and spied the time...only to drop it down in shock. The time said 8:30.

Aquacorde Town Pokemon Academy:

"Naruto, where is your brother?" The teacher, Professor Iruka asked. All Naruto did was smile.

"You didn't..." Naruto's smile only grew more.

"Only you would prank your only brother Naruto." A boy beside him spoke up.

"Oh really Sasuke? If your brother kept you up part of the night yelling at random intervals while watching the Kalos region exhibition match between Cynthia and Iris, wouldn't you prank him too?" The whole class nodded. Even though Naruto was a loud-mouth at times, he raised a valid point. The match was talked about since the Kalos League had begun and many had wanted to see it.

"Why didn't you just tell him to record it?" A pink-haired girl asked.

"Agh, I didn't want to spoil his fun. And besides he's not the only one that's really late."

"He's right." A blue-haired girl chimed in. "Hikari stayed up to watch the match and wouldn't get up."

The professor just sighed. Two of his most promising students were late for the final and most important day of class. They would be getting their starter Pokemon today. Worse off still, there might not be enough. He just hoped Hikari and Takashi would show up in time.

"Well we will have to begin without them."

Back at the Uzumaki Household:

"I cannot believe that brother of mine! Pulling a prank on me like that!" Takashi yelled as he ran down the stairs to the kitchen where Kushina was waiting with his bag breakfast.

"Can you really blame him son? You did keep us up, and he did try to wake you up."

"But he still didn't have to-" He was interrupted by a frantic knocking at the door. Kushina walked and opened the door to see a girl standing by the door looking frantic.

"Hikari! What are-"

"No time to talk Takashi, do you have your stuff? Hey Mrs. Uzumaki." The now revealed Hikari came rushing in. She was wearing a red dress, matching black biker shorts that could be seen from the bottom, along with white stockings and red buckle shoes. Tied in her hair was a black bow. All Takashi could really do was gawk at his friend, and then proceed to laugh hysterically.

"What's so funny!?" Hikari yelled, her face almost as red as her hair.

"I think he was wondering about the get up. Trying to impress somebody Hikari?" Kushina teased.

"N-no, I lost a bet."

"And that was...?" Takashi motioned for his friend to continue.

Hikari went to explain, but she looked at the clock. She then went wide eyed and grabbed Takashi yelling, "THERE'S NO TIME!", and proceeded to run out the door. "Sorry for the rush Mrs. Uzumaki, but we're really late!" She called back. Kushina just waved out the door and chuckled. She then noticed the Pokemon outside that was waiting for them.

"Is that your mom's Rapidash?" Takashi asked as he got close to the unicorn-like Pokemon.

"Yeah, now hop on!"

After they got on, Hikari snapped the reigns. With a neigh the Fire Horse Pokemon was off. Luckily, the next town was only about forty-five minutes away, and with a well-trained Rapidash like the one they were riding at the time, it took only fifteen, a third of that time. Enough time to ask in Takashi's opinion.

"Hey Hikari, could you explain why you're wearing...all that?"

He felt Hikari tense before she sighed, "I lost a bet to Hinata."

"Huh?" Was the only reaction Takashi could give. Especially hearing about Hinata of all people making bets.

"I had bet with her that if Iris defeated Cynthia in the exhibition match then she had to go out on a date with Naruto. If I lost...well...exhibit A." She said dejectedly. Suddenly she heard chuckling, and then full blown laughter. "Hey what's so funny?!"

"It serves you right for trying to be a matchmaker for my brother and Hinata. You ought to know that they will get together soon enough without you giving them a push. Besides, Naruto's crush over Sakura finally faded a couple of weeks ago."

Hikari sighed again, "Yeah I know."

"Come on lighten up. If you hadn't come along when you did, Hinata probably still be in her shell. Well she still is a bit, but at least she is talking without stuttering."

The rest of the ride was silent as they had made it into town. Luckily the Fire Horse Pokemon remembered the way. It wasn't the first time it had to take these certain passengers to the school.

"There it is!" Takashi called out. Just as he had said that, they were almost at the academy building. It was brick red with a Pokeball, Great ball, and Ultra ball painted on the front in a pyramid formation.

Suddenly Rapidash skidded to a halt, the momentum throwing its two passengers off, but they saw it coming and landed accordingly. After a quick 'thank you' to the Pokemon, they bolted inside and made a beeline for their class room...which was on the second floor...at the end of the hallway...all the way at the end.

*BAM!*

"Sorry we're late Professor Iruka! We're...really..." Takashi's voice died off as he took a look at the empty classroom.

"They're all outside if you're looking for them." The two jumped and spun at the sound of the voice from behind them.

"Oh Professor Iruka, what are you doing here?" Hikari asked.

"Well I was supposed to wait for you at the door, but you two practically flew by me." Upon further inspection, the poor professor was a little out of breath.

Both of them gained a sheepish look on their faces as they chuckled lightly. "Oh yeah, do you know where everyone is?"

"They're out back. Actually I think Sasuke and Naruto should be starting their first battle right about now."

"Oh man let's go!" Takashi said. Eager to find out which Pokemon his brother and friends picked, as well as see who will win the battle. He then ran back down the stairs quick as a flash. Surprisingly enough with Hikari right on his tail. Iruka could only smile at the teens' antics. If there was one thing that Takashi shared with Naruto, was that they both loved pokemon battles. Then his smile slowly but surely turned into a frown.

"I don't think I have the heart to tell them that all the starters were taken. I'll just have to hope that my favor that I called in works."

ssssssssNPAssssssss

"Charmander use Scratch!"

"Froakie, use Pound attack! Go!"

The sounds of battle rang though the air as our heroes came from the back. Normally the battlefield would be used for mock battles, but this time it was for, from what Takashi could tell, a long time coming storm created by a rivalry. Naruto was ordering an orange, bipedal lizard that had a flame on the end of its tail. Sasuke had a small, blue frog-like pokemon that had a bit of a fringe of foam around its neck.

The two Pokemon swung at each other again and again. It looked a bit uncoordinated, but they would get better after time.

"Hey guys!" Takashi called as he and Hikari walked up to them.

"Well look who finally..." Their friend Kiba's snide comment died in his throat as he took in Hikari's new look. "Um...Hikari is that you-"

"Why don't you ask that one right there?" Hikari said as a visible tick mark developed and she pointed at the bluenette who looked sheepish.

"Well you shouldn't have made a bet with me." Hinata replied, trying not to laugh.

"Wait wait wait...what's this about a b-"

"Heads up!" Everybody except for the unlucky Inuzuka ducked down and he was promptly hit in the back by a Bubble Attack.

"Hey watch it!" The tattoed boy yelled.

"Then pay attention to your surroundings." Sasuke retorted . "Now where were we? Oh yes, Froakie use Bubble!" The blue frog nodded, took a deep breath, and released a cluster of bubbles at its opponent.

"Charmander dodge and get in close!" The Lizard Pokemon immediately began to work its way to the Bubble Frog Pokemon.

"Like I'll let you do that! Froakie keep up the pressure!" The Water-type Pokemon then started to fire off its attack in rapid succession. Charmander was making good progress until it was grazed by one of the bubble shots. It cringed in pain only slightly, but it was enough for Froakie to pepper Charmander with the bubbles.

"Charmander, no!"

"Finish it off with Pound!"

"Fro!" The blue frog jumped into the air and landed a hard strike onto the orange lizard's head.

But an unexpected event happened, in the form of Charmander retaliating with a flurry of small fireballs from its mouth, just before fainting.

"Charmander is unable to battle! The winner is Froakie!" Iruka's voice called out, having come outside a couple of minutes after his late students. "All right you two go and get your Pokemon healed up." The two new trainers nodded, Naruto a bit solemnly.

"Yeah go Sasuke! You showed him!"

"Naruto could never beat you!"

Hikari sighed, "And there they go." Takashi nodded in agreement. The 'they' she was referring to were one Ino Yamanaka and one Sakura Haruno. They were, as the class had dubbed them, 'Sasuke's fangirls' along with most of the other girls at the academy. Not that he actually cared.

"Naruto did his best. That is all that can be expected." A voice from beside Takashi said nearly scaring him out of his skin.

"Shino don't do that!" Takashi yelled, clutching at his heart dramatically.

"I do not know what you mean. You were after all standing right beside me when you arrived." The now named Shino said evenly. Shino was one of the quiet ones in the class besides Takashi. While his brother thought that the guy was sort of creepy they got along relatively well.

"Oh, sorry Shino." Takashi scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"It's alright, just try to be aware of your surroundings."

Takashi's sheepish look held, "Hehehehe."

"Okay everybody gather around.", Iruka called again. He read over a paper as everyone gathered, Naruto and Sasuke included. "Everyone here, good. First off I would like to congratulate you on graduating. But know things will only get harder from here on. You will face trainers old and young, some more experienced than others. Just remember this: Never underestimate your opponent. Know your limits. And never...ever...give up." Iruka stopped and looked at all his students, noticing the glint of determination in everyone. "I will go as far to say that you guys are the best class I have ever taught. So I know you all will do great."

"Now let's get down to teams." The sudden sound of the word 'team' made everyone groan. "Just because you're teens doesn't mean there won't be any danger on your journeys. Besides it's a good idea to travel at least with a partner." Some of the class nodded in understanding, others in reluctance (take a wild guess who). "Now here are the teams. Know that some of the teams will be teams of three due to compatibility:"

"Team 1: Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga, and Tenten Higurashi." A boy with long brown hair and a girl with her brown hair tied up in two buns were suddenly pulled into a hug by a boy with a bowl cut and thick (the term being used loosely) eyebrows.

"Right! Neji, Tenten, let's show the Kalos region the power of our youth!"

"Yay us." Below them, a Croagunk had pulled an Abra and Squirtle into a similar hug...just a little quieter.

"Team 2: Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno"

"Hah, take that Ino-pig! Love conquers all!" Beside her the blonde now named Ino ground her teeth in frustration. Sasuke just sighed, his Froakie hopped on his shoulder and patted his head as a way of saying it feels his pain.

"Team 3: Ino Yamanaka, Choji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara"

"What?! Why do I have to get the fat boy and the laziest boy in class?!" Under a tree Shikamaru was taking a nap with his Deerling.

"And she thinks it's okay for us too?"

"Deerling."

After establishing order for what felt like forever Iruka continued.

"Team 4: Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame." The two spotted each other in the crowd and nodded.

"Team 5: Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuga"

"Oh Naruto~!" Hikari said in a sing-song voice. Suddenly Naruto found himself in a headlock courtesy of the girl. "Hurt her in any way, shape, or form and I'll break you so hard your descendants and ancestors will feel it!" Most of the boys in the group cringed. It wasn't any secret that the adopted sister of the Hyuga family was very protective of her semi-shy sister. Just because she knew her sister liked the boy she was now traveling with, didn't mean anything.

"And finally Team 6: Hikari Minazuki, Takashi Uzumaki, and Hanabi Hyuga."

"Wait, Hanabi graduated too?"

"It's true Hikari." Neji spoke up after escaping from Lee's iron grip. "We saw her leaving the house yesterday to train in the Santalune Forest."

"Think she already has her second Pokemon?"

"Why don't you ask me yourself?" Asked a voice from the doorway. They all turned to see none other than Hanabi Hyuga standing at the door. She then took out two Pokeballs out of her pockets enlarged them and then tossed them up into the air. Out came a green snake pokemon, and a small sparrow pokemon.

"You have a Snivy and a Fletchling?"

"Yep. By the way...nice dress Hikari." Hikari had suddenly remembered that she didn't have on her normal clothes. She then turned to see Takashi facing away from her snickering. Which in turn earned him a punch in the arm.

"So, how long have you had them?" Takashi asked while rubbing his arm.

"Since yesterday, I've been training all morning." She replied. She then observed the crowd in front of her. "So where are your Pokemon?"

"Uh, well we don't have ours yet. We haven't been able to pick ours yet." They all turned to their professor.

Iruka started scratching the back of his head, "Uh, yeah about that..."

"PIIIIDGEOOOOT!"

Everyone looked up to see something headed towards the school at an extreme speed. As it passed clean over them, the wind it picked up knocked both people and Pokemon clear off their feet.

"Well, it seems my package has arrived." Iruka said getting up and dusting himself off.

Then the dust and dirt was blown away by a strong gust of wind and revealed a powerful looking Pidgeot. It's long crown and piercing gaze found a familiar head of hair getting up and then landed.

"Pidgeot? Is that you?" Takashi asked after getting a good look at the Bird pokemon. It nodded in response. "Hey Naruto, its dad's Pidgeot!"

"Really?!" Naruto exclaimed. "Is dad with it?"

"No unfortunately." Takashi replied.

"Do you have what I asked for?" Iruka spoke up. It nodded and raised its head to show a container around its neck. Iruka unwrapped it and took an Oran berry from his pocket, and whispered to the Pokemon, "Tell Minato I said thanks."

"Pidgeooo." It replied happily as it ate the berry. After it finished it spread its wings.

Seeing what was about to happen, Takashi said, "Everyone might want to back up." The crowd in question had noticed it had involuntarily gotten closer while Pidgeot was there, but it was too late. With a hard flap of its mighty wings, it took off and was in the sky once again. After dusting himself off for a second time Iruka walked up to Takashi and Hikari.

"And here are your choices." He said to them. Pressing a button on the side of the container, it opened to reveal two pokeballs. One was black as the night sky and had lightning bolts on it that looked as if they were flashing across the dark surface. The other was darker than the blackest charcoal and had flames on it that appeared to move with every change of light.

"Whoa!" The teens stared in awe. As one they both took a Pokeball. Takashi took the one with lightning; Hikari, the flames.

"Also before I forget, these are yours." Iruka reached into his back pocket and took out two Pokedex-es; one black and one silver. "These will record all the Pokemon you have seen or caught."

"Come on bro, show us what Pokemon you got!" Naruto called, clearly bouncing on his toes, making everyone else around him sweatdrop at the way he was acting.

Just as the two were about to oblige Takashi's impatient brother, Hanabi interrupted, "Before you do that, how about a battle? You two versus me, in a double battle."

"But, isn't that kind of unfair. You've had an entire day to train." Hikari asked.

"Not really." Hanabi replied. "It's true I've had a whole day to train, but father forbade me from actually battling any trainers until today. So I'm itching to test out my skills against actual trainers."

After a few seconds of thinking they both agreed, and walked to opposite sides of the battlefield.

"Come on little bro kick some butt! You too Hikari!" Naruto cheered.

"You can do it you three!" Hinata surprisingly cheered as well.

"It won't be easy, but they have a good chance." Shikamaru said as he and his Deerling walked up.

"What d'ya mean?" Kiba asked.

"I believe he means the Pokemon that are residing in Takashi's and Hikari's Pokeballs." Shino spoke up. "The pattern might give you a hint on what types they are."

On the battlefield:

"Okay I'll act as referee." Iruka declared. "This is a double-battle between Hanabi Hyuga and the team of Hikari Minazuki and Takashi Uzumaki.

"Okay Snivy, Fletchling, you're up." Hanabi's pokemon took their positions on the battlefield.

"Go!" Her opponents yelled. Out of the pokeballs came the Electric Mouse Pokemon, Pikachu, and the Fox Pokemon, Vulpix.

"Aww they're so cute!" Pretty much all the girls of the class cooed. The two new Pokemon looked around and spotted the people that had called them out.

"Hey." Takashi said walking up slowly to his pokemon as to not appear threatening. "You want to be my partner?" He then crouched down and Hikari did the same and waited. Both pokemon approached slowly and sniffed them, then they jumped into their arms.

"So I'll take that as a yes then." Takashi laughed.

"Pika Pika!"

"Vuuul!"

And with that Hikari said, "Ready to battle?" The two Pokemon nodded and ran out onto the battlefield, Pikachu's cheeks sparking and Vulpix blowing a couple of embers out of its mouth.

Everyone then took out their Pokedex-es.

Pikachu, the Mouse Pokemon. It has small electric sacs in both cheeks and if threatened it will release electricity from them.

Snivy, the Grass Snake Pokemon. The leaf on the end of its tail is always kept clean so that it may gather sunlight better.

Vulpix, the Fox Pokemon. When it's born, it's born white with only one luxurious tail. As it grows its' tail splits.

Fletchling, the Tiny Robin Pokemon. These friendly Pokemon send signals to one another with beautiful chirps and tail-feather movements.

"This is going to be a troublesome battle for those two." Shikamaru said, gesturing to Takashi and Hikari.

"Why is that? They clearly have the advantage in terms of type." Ino replied.

Shikamaru sighed. "Take a good look at Snivy and Fletchling. They obviously look like a day of training has paid off. Even though it may not look like it, those two are ready."

Snivy crouched a little bit and Fletchling spread its wings ready to take off. Pikachu and Vulpix both crouched like springs.

"Snivy and Fletchling versus Pikachu and Vulpix." Iruka announced. "Now...BEGIN!"

"Go Pikachu!"

"You too Vulpix!" Both Pokemon took off at their opponents.

"Here they come." Hanabi thought. "Snivy move to intercept! Fletching provide support from the air!" Snivy ran back at its two opponents while Fletchling took off straight into the air.

"Pikachu use Growl on Snivy." Pikachu stopped, took in a big gulp of air and yelled at the top of its lungs, unleashing faint white shockwaves. A white aura flashed around Snivy, but its charge was undeterred.

"Snivy use Tackle on Pikachu, then Leer on Vulpix!", Snivy nodded and as its speed suddenly increased and it knocked Pikachu aside and darted for Vulpix.

"Stop it with an Ember Attack!" Vulpix then squared itself up and started launching small red embers at the Grass-type.

"Fletchling use Peck!" Then, seemingly out of nowhere, Fletchling barreled into its fox opponent, beak first, knocking the Fire-type to the ground.

Vulpix then looked up only to flinch under a Leer by Snivy, who then jumped away from a Thundershock from Pikachu. Pikachu then moved in front of Vulpix and started firing off volleys of electricity at the Robin Pokemon, but the Flying-type dodged them with practiced ease.

On the sidelines, the spectators were all making their various comments.

"Man this battle just turned bad." Kiba said with a wince.

"You're telling me." Naruto added.

"Troublesome, I had a feeling this was going to happen." The lazy trainer said. "Hanabi and her Pokemon have obviously had a great deal of practice with Fire and Electric-type Pokemon."

Shino nodded, "Indeed. While rare, the Santalune Forest does hold both Pikachu and Pansear. Hanabi most likely sought these Pokemon out and then devised a strategy against them in case she would ever face a Fire or Electric-type in battle."

"Yeah but..." Sakura released a wince as she saw Pikachu get knocked down by a Quick Attack from Fletchling, then Vulpix getting swung into it via Vine Whip from Snivy. "How is it that neither Snivy nor Fletchling are getting affected by Pikachu's Static Ability? It seems like they barely hit them."

"I think Takashi just noticed as well." Shino replied.

Battlefield:

Both Pikachu and Vulpix stood beside each other panting, staring down their opponents with tired glares.

"This is bad." Takashi thought. "Every time one of us attacks the other Pokemon either retaliates or defends itself. They're making contact with Pikachu and its ability is Static. It doesn't make any sense! But one thing's for sure, it's obvious that Hanabi's trained them well even if it's for one day. Plus every time Fletchling seems to use its Peck Attack its speed in-" The realization just hit him harder than a Tackle attack. "Your Fletchling has the Gale Wings ability doesn't it?" Takashi asked grimly.

Hanabi merely smirked.

"Wait, then that means-" Hikari started.

"Yeah, Hanabi had this match in her hands the moment the battle started." Takashi answered for her. He then clenched his fist. "I should have thought about it before charging in." All Hikari could do was try to reassure her best friend, after all, she had rushed into the battle as well.

Sidelines:

"I knew something was off with that Fletchling!" Exclaimed Naruto.

"This battle is over." Sasuke said. Many of the others sadly nodded.

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled. "Come on Takashi think of something! Don't give up now!"

Battlefield:

Takashi was trying his best to think of a way to at least tie the match. He had tried everything. "Wait! Maybe not everything." He took out his pokedex again and looked at the attack Pikachu had and found one final attack.

"Hikari, does Vulpix have any more attacks left?"

Hikari took out her own pokedex and looked at Vulpix's attacks. "One", she finally said. "But it's a long shot."

"To be honest, it's our last shot.", Takashi said seriously. "Pikachu get ready for one final attack."

"You too Vulpix, it's going to be all or nothing."

The pokemon nodded to their trainers and then got back in their ready positions.

"Snivy, Fletchling, keep your guard up.", both of Hanabi's pokemon nodded and got ready as well.

The tension on the battlefield suddenly increased. An eerie yet anticipation filled calm filled the area. Takashi knew that there was one chance left to at least tie. Both he and Hikari knew that.

Sidelines:

"Man, the suspense is killing me.", Naruto said; a bead of sweat going down the side of his face. The others had to nod in agreement. All four pokemon were stock-still, as if they were spring-loaded toys. Then, Takashi and Hikari's final command shocked everyone.

Battlefield:

"Pikachu-"

"Vulpix-"

"Volt Tackle/Flare Blitz!"

Suddenly both pokemon took off with renewed speed! Pikachu became enshrouded in a veil of electricity.

"Pikapikapikapikapikaaaaaaa!"

Vulpix as well was surrounded in a brilliant red flame that became a vibrant blue.

"Vuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuul!"

Sidelines:

"Are you freakin' KIDDING ME!?" Naruto and Kiba exclaimed.

"They should have did that from the beginning!", Ino added.

"With those attacks they will surely win!" Lee cheered, pumping his fist in the air.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Neji sounded, making the group turn to him.

"Why you say that?" Sakura asked.

All Neji did was point at the still smirking Hanabi.

Battlefield:

"Intercept!" The group collectively gasped as Snivy and Fletchling immediately charged back at its two opponents wearing smirks equal to their trainer.

The tension was thick as all four pokemon neared. Getting closer…closer…closer…until-

"Jump!", the command came from both Takashi and Hanabi. Pikachu jumped with all its might, aiming to hit the tiny robin. Snivy jumped as well a mischievous gleam in its eye.

"Vine Whip and then Wrap!" Two vines then shot out of Snivy's 'collar' and wrapped around both Pikachu's and Vulpix's neck, strangling the two and effectively snatching the electric mouse out of the air, just before its own attack could connect.

"Pikachu/Vulpix!" The two trainers could only watch as the Grass-type's vines were choking their Pokemon.

"I got to admit..." Hanabi said getting their attention. "...you two did surprise me with those attacks." She paused and looked at Snivy, then to Fletchling once more. "But, not enough! Snivy, Fletchling, Sky Cross maneuver. Snivy heaved with all its might and tossed Pikachu and Vulpix into the air. Fletchling immediately followed with a Quick Attack and Peck maneuver, hitting the helpless airborne pokemon twice. The coup de' grace was delivered as Snivy re-wrapped its vines around its opponents and slammed them to the ground with enough force to raise some dust on impact.

"Pikachu, no!"

"Vulpix!"

Iruka was about to call the match when all of a sudden the electric-mouse and the fox pokemon started to get up. The sheer determination to win their first battle etched on their faces. Everyone could only just stare in shock and awe as the two got ready to move again. But it was not to be. As soon as one of them tried lifting a paw to move forward, they both fell to the ground unconscious.

"Pikachu and Vulpix are unable to battle! The winners are Snivy and Fletchling!"

"Awwww man." Naruto said in almost a whisper as he watched his brother walk to pick up his Pokemon.

"It was a troublesome battle, but I have to admit they tried." Shikamaru said while rubbing the back of his neck. His Deerling nodded.

They saw the three trainers walking over to them, two holding their injured Pokemon.

Later back on the way back to our hero's house:

Takashi sighed, his Pikachu mimicking his action. "Come on Takashi lighten up. I lost my first battle too."

"Not helping Naruto."

Naruto and his Charmander scratched the back of their heads sheepishly. "Heh, sorry bro. But look, now we both have to get ready for our journey to begin tomorrow."

"Yeah I guess..." They stepped up to the door and as soon as they opened it-

"Bunta use Water Gun!" *SPLASH* They were met with a small torrent of water to their faces. Pikachu and Charmander had managed to hide behind their trainers; only getting a little wet.

The trainers in question looked down to see a green toad-like creature with a green and pale yellow swirl clapping it's hands in happiness. The boys looked up to see someone on the floor laughing their butt off.

"Hahaha good job Bunta hahahahaha!" The boys saw their "oh so awesome god-father" (self-proclaimed title) Jiraya. He was an old man who had spiky white hair and two face markings going from his eyes down to his jaw bone.

"Hey Bunta, Jiraya." Both boys said with sarcasm laced enthusiasm.

"Jiraya how many times do I have to tell you not to have your Politoad splashing my kids!" Came their mom's voice from inside the house.

Later that night:

Takashi couldn't sleep, his mind kept going over the battle. He knew he could have done better. Shoot, when it came to the technical parts of Pokemon, Takashi was better than his brother. But sadly, when it came to battling, he still had a way to go if he wanted to beat his brother. Not to say he didn't try, it's just that Naruto thought better during battle than before. And so there he was, sitting in one of the swings with Pikachu in his lap.

"Penny for your thoughts," It had been a while since Takashi had heard that voice. He turned around to see none other than Minato Uzumaki himself. Husband to Kushina Uzumaki, and father to both he and his brother.

"Dad!" Takashi called out joyfully. "When did you get back?"

"Just now, but when I saw you sitting here alone I decided to surprise you. As well as see what has one of my sons so down in the dumps."

"Oh...yeah." Takashi then told his father about everything that happened that day.

"Hm...that was bad. It was a great strategy though. Employing hit and run tactics to minimize the amount of static electricity to build up in battle so the likelihood of paralysis would be really small. After all that, let me ask you this. Does it make you want to give up because you lost your first battle?"

Takashi's head almost spun clean around because of how fast he turned it, "No way! Oh sorry Pikachu." Apologizing to the electric mouse pokemon due to it having fallen asleep earlier. "No way! I still want to do it! I still want to be a Pokemon trainer!"

"Well there you go." Minato said with a smile. "Now Takashi, you and Naruto's journeys are going to be hard. But as you said, don't give up yet. If you endure you will be able to win."

Takashi had a thoughtfu look on his face before saying, "Thanks dad."

"No problem bud. And look if you want to come home in the middle of your journey, you can. We wouldn't think of you or Naruto any differently.

The next morning:

(Insert song: Pokemon World)

"Let's see...extra clothes, check. New holocaster, check. Pokeballs and Pokedex, check and check."

"Pika!"

"Oh yeah, sorry bud. Starter Pokemon, big check."

"Hey Takashi come on already!" Hikari's voice came from outside the window.

"On my way!" Takashi called back. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was wearing a silver t-shirt under a black hoodie vest with blue pants and black and silver tennis shoes. Pikachu jumped on his shoulder completing his "real trainer look".

He ran down the stairs and was about to head out the door, but felt himself stopping and getting picked up.

"And where do you think you are going without saying goodbye?" Kushina said with her hands on her hips. Kurama's eyes were glowing blue from it using Psychic to set him back down in front of his parents.

"Hehe, sorry mom." Takashi replied. "I just didn't want Naruto to get ahead of me again y'know."

"Even though he already left before you did?" Minato chimed in, making his son sweatdrop in embarrassment.

Takashi shook it off and gave his parents a goodbye hug and walked to the door. "I'll make you proud guys!" He yelled before running out the door.

"Just do your best!" They shouted back to him.

The two parents watched as their younger son walked off with his friends on his own adventure. He's going to be fine Kushina." Minato assured his wife. "They both are."

As Kushina walked back to the kitchen to clean the dishes of their breakfast, Minato walked into the living room and started looking at all the pictures of his adventure. They really brought back memories of his time as a Pokemon trainer. Including one in very particular concerning his wife. "Hey, Kushina..."

With our main three heroes:

The three arrived at a hill that over looked Vaniville Town. "Well guys..." Takashi said. "...no more looking back." His two teammates nodded and turned to leave, but when Takashi took a step he couldn't help but stop. Pikachu sensed Takashi's unease and squeaked a little reasurance that everything was going to be fine. Takashi nodded to the Mouse Pokemon on his shoulder and turned to look at the town he was raised in.

"Well...maybe one more wouldn't hurt." After he said that a light wind blew at him as to give him the confidence to move forward.

"Takashi come on!"

Hikari's voice snapped him out of his reviere, "S-sorry I'm coming!"

**WHEW! And there you have it folks! My new story is a Pokemon/Naruto crossover**


End file.
